גטו מסינה
(הועתק מהויקיפדיה העברית) ראו גםיהדות מסינה גטו מסינה הוא כינויים של שני הרובעים בעיר מסינה שבסיציליה, איטליה, אשר יועדו לאורך הדורות למגורי יהודים. הגטו היהודי נחלק בין שתי שכונות עיקריות: ה"קוארטיירה פרפורטו" (Quartiere Paraporto) בצפון-מערב העיר, ו"קוארטיירה טרנובה" (Quartiere Terranova) במערב העיר. גאוגרפיה רובע ה"קוארטיירה פרפורטו" נמצא בצפון-מערב העיר, וגבולותיו: * שער "סיניסקלקו" או שער "ג'ודקה" (Porta Siniscalco/Giudecca). עד היום קיים במסינה שער הקרוי בשם שער היהודים "פורטה ג'ודקה" (Porta Giudecca). * פורטלני (Torrente Portalegni). נהר הפורטלני (איטלקית Portalegni) הוא נהר תת-קרקעי הזורם מתחת לעיר מסינה. הוא חוצה את רובע ה"קוארטיירה פרפורטו". * רחוב קרדיניס (via Cardines) רובע ה"קוארטיירה טרנובה" נמצא במערב העיר, וגבולותיו: * מנזר סנטה קלרה (Convento Santa Clara) * הארמון המלכותי במסינה (Palazzo Reale) * בית ספר לכמרים במסינה (Seminario) בתי הכנסת בגטו היו בתי כנסת עתיקים: בית הכנסת הגדול בשם ה"סינגוגה מג'ורה" (Sinagoga maggiore), ובית הכנסת הקטן בשם ה"סינגוגה מינורה" (Sinagoga minore). בית הכנסת הקטן נמצא בבית החולים היהודי (ospedale degli ebrei) של העיר. כנסיית סן פיליפו נרי (Chiesa dei padri di San Filippo Neri) הייתה במקור בית הכנסת שנמצא ב"קוארטיירה פרפורטו" והפכה לכנסייה בשנת 1495. בית הכנסת מסינה היה המפורסם ביותר מבין בתי הכנסת העתיקים בסיציליה. רבנים הקהילה היהודית במסינה נהנתה משיויון זכויות ואוטונומיה. חיו בה רבנים מפורסמים כמו: *רב נטרונאי (Rabbi Natronay) *רב אברהם בן שלום (Rabbi Abraham ben Shalom) *רב סעדיה בן יצחק סיג'ילמסי (Rabbi Sa 'adiah ben Izahaq Sigilmasi) *רב נתן בן סעדיה (Rabbi Nathan ben Sa 'adiah Harar) *רב יעקב בן אברהם (Rabbi Jacob ben Abraham) גאונים תקשרו הרבנים שבמסינה עם הגאונים הם ראשי ישיבות סורא ופומבדיתא שבבבל. בית המדרש אברהם אבולעפיה (Abraham ben Shemuel Abulafia) הוא הרב המפורסם ביותר של הקהילה היהודית במחוז מסינה. בשנת 1281 הגיע אבולעפיה לאי סיציליה . בין השנים 1281 ל-1291 גר אבולעפיה במחוז מסינה. שם הקים בית מדרש והצליח לאסוף סביבו עדה גדולה של תלמידים וחסידים במחוז מסינה. תלמידי בית המדרש של אברהם אבולעפיה במחוז מסינה : *רב אברהם בן שלום (Rabbi Abraham ben Shalom) *רב סעדיה בן יצחק סיג'ילמסי (Rabbi Sa 'adiah ben Izahaq Sigilmasi) *רב נתן בן סעדיה (Rabbi Nathan ben Sa 'adiah Hadad) *רב יעקב בן אברהם (Rabbi Jacob ben Abraham). שם ככל הנראה הכריז אבולעפיה באופן גלוי על משיחיותו. בשל יומרות אלו פנו חלק מנכבדי המקום לרבי שלמה בן אדרת, שהיה מגדולי ההלכה באותה עת ושימש כנציג מעין-ממסדי של הדת, בשאלת נביאותו ומשיחיותו של אברהם אבולעפיה. הרשב"א דחה בתוקף את התפיסה והחל באחד הוויכוחים הראשונים על משיחיות קבלית בימי הביניים. הרשב"א פתח במלחמת חורמה כנגד אבולעפיה ודחה בבוז את יומרותיו הנבואיות והמשיחיות. נקודת מתח נוספת בין השניים נוצרה בשל העובדה שהרשב"א שהיה אף הוא מקובל, אך החזיק בזרם התיאוסופי-תיאורגי של הקבלה (תורת הספירות), לעומת אבולעפיה שהחזיק בקבלה הנבואית. מאבקו של הרשב"א הצר את צעדיו של אבולעפיה, וכתוצאה מכך איבד קהל גדול מתלמידיו וחסידיו ואף נאלץ לעזוב לזמן מה לאי קומטינו הסמוך. עדות לרדיפה זו נמצאת באגרת "וזאת ליהודה" שכתב אבולעפיה לרבי יהודה שלמון: המחלוקת בין הרשב"א לאבולעפיה נמשכה משנת 1285 לערך עד לפטירתו של אבולעפיה. זמן פטירתו המשוער הוא בשלהי 1291 או בראשית 1292, שכן החל מאותה עת אין כל ידיעה על פועלו. גם לאחר מותו של אבולעפיה השפיע חרם הרשב"א על תורתו, ועדות לכך היא העובדה שעד המאה ה-18 ספרו החשוב "חיי העולם הבא" נשאר בכתב יד. ביקורו של רבי עוהדיה מברטנורא ראו גם:יהדות פלרמו בסוף אוקטובר יצא עבדייה למטבח צרפתי, שנסע לאלכסנדריה, שעצרה בתחנה הראשונה במסינה, עיר שנראית לו "אמפוריום של העם", שבו "מגיעות ספינות מקצות כדור הארץ" איך "אין נמל בעולם כזה" בהתחשב בכך "גם כלי גדול יכול למעשה את החוף" . לכן הוא מתרשם לטובה מהנמל שתמיד עורר את התדהמה של נוסעים וגיאוגרפים. רק תחשוב על אדריסי, המתאר אותה כ"פליאה גדולה, מפורסמת בכל העולם "ומטרת" עיגון רציף, פריקה והפלגה של עצים מכל הארצות הימיות של הרם " או "אבן ג 'וביר שקרא לה" אמפוריום של סוחרים כופרים, מחצית מהיערות המפליגים בים המגיעים מכל האזורים "ו"נפלא מאוד בין כל נמלי הים" . לאחר תיאור קצר של העיר ש"לא גדולה כמו פאלרמו, וגם אין לה מעיינות טובים באותה מידה, אבל היא יפה ומרוהטת "מפנה מיד את תשומת לבה אל מסיבת אלג'מה, המורכבת מ -400 משפחות המתגוררות" בשכונה שלהן " שטח של "צמחי הווטוס", ליד הקירות הדרומיים שבהם נפתח שער יודאיקה, ובתי המטבחיים היו ממוקמים. הרב משווה את מצבם החברתי של יהודי משינה עם מצבם של בני דתם בפאלרמו, "שהם עשירים" וקובע כי הם "מוקדשים למלאכות, למעט כמה סוחרים" . גם בג'ודייקה נמצאו לאמשיטה ולאמיתקווה , אשר לא היו רחוקים אחד מהשני, שכן הם נתנו את השם "ruga Muschite et Balnei Iudeorum". הדו"ח מתאר את הראשון שיש לו "צורה אקסדרה", שנפתח באמצע וסגור לארבעת הצדדים "עם" בתוך באר מים חיים "אך אינו מזכיר את miqwaot. לאחר מכן הוא מציין כי הארגון של אלג'מה הוא על הבחירות השנתיות של נציגי דומה לזה של פאלרמו לשכון לבסוף על תיאור של נישואים יהודיים: "לאחר דקלום שבע הברכות, הם מביאים את הכלה, ולהוביל אותה על סוסים ברחובות העיר. כל חברי הקהילה והחתן, מוקפים בזקנים, הולכים ברגליהם. רק הכלה רוכבת על סוס, קודמת על ידי ילדים צעירים, ילדים וילדים, המחזיקים בלפידים ובוכים בקול רם, עד כדי כך שנראה לי שהאדמה מתפצלת בצווחותיהם. בדרך זו הם חוצים את פרשת הדרכים ואת כל סמטאות הרובע היהודי: הגויים מגיעים בשמחה לתערוכה, ואיש אינו פותח את פיותיהם ושריקותיהם » . מסיבה לכלל אמע אשר כרוך גם אם רק כצופים הנוצרים לשמוח בתערוכה ולא להפריע לגרום לנו להניח לפחות באותה תקופה עבור מסינה תואר דיסקרטי של שלום דו-קיום Sul finire di ottobre ‘Ovadyah si imbarcò su una galeazza francese, diretta ad Alessandria, che come prima tappa sostò a Messina, città che si presenta ai suoi occhi come un «emporio delle genti» nel quale «giungono navi dalle estremità della terra» in quanto «non v’è al mondo un porto simile a questo» dato che «anche imbarcazioni di grande mole possono infatti accostare riva» . Viene, dunque, positivamente colpito dal porto che da sempre ha suscitato lo stupore di viaggiatori e geografi. basti pensare a Edrisi che lo descrive come «una gran meraviglia, rinomato in tutto il mondo» e meta di «un continuo ancorare, scaricare e salpare di legni provenienti da tutti i paesi marittimi dei Rȗm» o a ‘Ibn Giubayr che lo definiva «emporio dei mercatanti infedeli, meta dei legni che solcano il mare venendo da tutte le regioni» e «mirabilissimo ... tra tutti i porti del mare» . Dopo una breve descrizione della città che «non è grande quanto Palermo, né ha sorgenti altrettanto buone, ma è bella e munita» rivolge subito l’attenzione all’aljama messinese, composta da 400 famiglie che dimorano «nel loro quartiere» ubicato nell’area della «vetus urbs», a ridosso delle mura meridionali dove si apriva anche la porta Judayca ed erano localizzati i macelli. Il rabbino compara poi la condizione sociale dei giudei messinesi con quella dei loro correligionari palermitani, dei quali «sono più ricchi» ed afferma che si dedicano «all’artigianato, eccezion fatta per alcuni commercianti» . Sempre nella Judayca erano localizzate lameschita e ilmiqweh , che non dovevano essere distanti tra loro, dato che davano il nome alla «ruga Muschite et Balnei Iudeorum». Il resoconto descrive la prima che «ha forma di esedra, aperta nel mezzo e chiusa ai quattro lati» con «all’interno un pozzo d’acque vive» ma non fa cenno al miqweh. Annota poi che l’organizzazione dell’ aljama riguarda l’elezione annuale dei rappresentanti è simile a quella di Palermo per soffermarsi infine sulla descrizione di un matrimonio ebraico: «Dopo avere recitato le sette benedizioni, essi fanno uscire la sposa, e la conducono a cavallo per le vie della città. Le vanno innanzi, a piedi, tutti i membri della comunità e lo sposo, circondato dagli anziani. Solo la sposa monta a cavallo, preceduta da giovinetti, fanciulli e bambini, che reggono torce e gridano a gran voce, tanto che mi parve che la terra si spaccasse per le loro urla. Percorrono in questo modo i crocicchi e tutti i vicoli del quartiere ebraico: i gentili assistono lietamente allo spettacolo, e nessuno apre la bocca e fischia» . Una festa per tutta l’ aljama che coinvolge anche se solo in qualità di spettatori i cristiani che si allietano dello spettacolo e non interferiscono facendoci ipotizzare almeno in quel periodo per Messina una discreto grado di pacifica convivenza גלריית תמונות thumb|Jewish inscription of the former Synagogue of Messina (Italy) (destroyed by the earthquake in 1908).המקור הויקיפדיה העברית מיכאל באסי thumb|A stone of the 1908-collapsed synagogue at Messina לקריאה נוספת * Amelia Ioli Gigante „Messina“ .„Le città nella storia d’Italia“ .Roma-Bari 1989 ISBN 88-420-1701-9 * E. Mauceri „ Messina nel Settecento“ , Messina. קישורים חיצוניים *[http://dieli.net/SicilyPage/JewishSicily/JudaicaMessina1.html ' יהודי מסינה' ] *[http://www.solnet.it/Ipiam_me/Pagine/storia/la_judaica_di_messina.htm ' יהדות מסינה '] קטגוריה:יהדות סיציליה